Diggory's Charm (HP Fanfiction)
by xxxBlackRose616xxx
Summary: The story of my character at Hogwarts with Cedric Diggory.
1. Chapter 1: Induction

Chapter 1: Induction Authors Note: Hi I'm Mary and this is my fist fanfiction. Its about my character as a witch in Hogworts. Hope you like!

Hi I'm Maria Raven Black, daughter of Serious Black, and I'm a witch at Hogwarts. I have long blonde hair but I die it black because its so much better and matches my name and naturally blak eyes. I lik to wear low cut lether dresses that show off my big boobs and tall blanck high heeled bots. People think I'm hot, but i'm just ok. Thats what I was waring when it all started. I was talking to my friand Sara (Luve ya girl!) and her boyfriend Drako Malfoy (We're all slithering by the way). Then I saw this realy hot guy and even though he was hufflepuff he was really hot with piercing hot grey eyes and cool hair. It was Cedric Diggory! I asked who he was, and Sara said he was Cedric Diggory, but he had a boyfriend and was gay! Gay guys are hot though so I decided I'd introduce myself. But what happened then? Find out nest time!

So what did you think did you like it? Next one coming out soon! 


	2. Chaptar 2: Getting Close

Chaptar 2: Getting Close

I went up to Cedric to try to get close to him and said "Hi I'm Maria Raven Black."  
"I'm Cedric Diggory" he said, but I told him I new.  
"So I'm told your gay and have a bff is that true" I interjected.  
"Yeah, but Im somehow attracted to you to." Iwas so happy!

The next day I was taking with Sara and Drako again.  
"You should go for it" said Drako.  
"Ya, it sounds like he likes you!" Sara sid.  
But I was sad. if he went out with me he would no longer be gay and wood be a hit to gay rights.  
"Butt if he still dated his bf hed be bi and it'd still be god." Sara respawned.  
"OMG your right! I said then went to ask him out!  
What will be next? Stay tuned to see!" 


	3. Chapter 3: Betrayal!

Chapter 3: Betrayal!  
Authors Note: Warning: Tigger warning for implied rape!

Iwent to Cedric and askedd what he thought of me.  
"I like you" he said. "But if you keep talking to me I may not be able to help myself"  
"What do u mean?" I thought?  
"I mean I like you to much. You should stay away I have a bf!" he respomded.  
I was sad but then I left.

Later I was walking down the hall and past Cedric. I smiled at himbut then he pushed me on the wall. "What the hell are you doing" I shitted, but he didnt stop! he ripped my black shirt off exposing my bra then he took that off too. I took out my cell phone and culled the police. "Help Cedric Diggory is rapping me" I cried as we did it for the first time. It felt so right yet so wrong. After he was don he ran away and I ran home. Oh no! What a twist! What will happen next? Stayed tuned to find out! 


	4. Chapter 4: Redemption

Chapter 4: Redemption.

I was sad. Why did Cedric rape me? i couldn't understand. But I loved him maybe he loved me. That maybe a little happier. Maybe if I married him the sex would be ok? So I went to Him.  
"Hey Cedric, would you go out w/ me?" I said desperately.  
"Even after I raped you?" was the responve "Yeah, but its ok if we're in LOVE." i wanted.  
"Ok them lets do it!" And then we did it!

But Cedric was still sad. "Why so sad i asked "Now the popo is after me." He responced.  
"The popo?" I asked?  
"Its cool slang for the police!" he responded smirking.  
"Oh I see" I said "well what if we kill the popo they'll stop chasing you."  
"Yeah, good idea, let's go" he said.  
Getting dangerous now! Will they defeat the popo? You'll just have to wait and see! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle Outside Hogwarts

Chapter 5: The Battle Outside Hogwarts

I looked outside and gasped! The popo had surrounded Hogwarts! I looked at Cedric and said "They have Hogwarts surrendered. What do we do?" "You know what we have to do" he rersponded and i knew. I put on a black leather jumpsuit and Cedric but on ripped jeans and a dirty wifebeater. He look so hot. Then we grabbed our wands and ran out the gait. Sara and Drako joined us in similar cloathing. "Freeze" they said, but we did not freeze. "Cruxio!" i shouted at one of them, "Avra Kedavara!" I shouted at another, but more came. I was almost shit, but Drako called on the stature things that defended Hogwash in the final movie. I doged bullests like Neo in the Matrix, but then one came at me with a sord. He caut me by surpriside and cut off my hand but my wand was in the other and I blasted him. "Occulus Repairo" i reattached my and and then picked up the sord to cut off the last popo's head and then it was over.

Back in the school the four of us celebrated, but Sara looked conflickted. "What's wrong?" I asked?  
"Was what we did right?" she sad.  
"They were gonna kill Cedric' I excaimed!  
"I guess" she said. Und then we partied. Later Cedric and I had celibatory sex and then we went to our rooms.

Wow what and exciting chapter! But it seems our hero came through in the end! But this is not the end, what could hapen next! 


	6. Chapter 6: BetrayelX2!

Chapter 6: BetrayelX2!

The next day i woke up and was happy without the threat of tha popo so I went down to the great hall to meet with Cedric. BUt when i got there He was having sex with Drako! "WTF Drako what are you doing" i yelled but they got away! iChased after Drako but I lost him in the halls. i found Cedric in the hufflepuff comen room and asked Him what happen. "I don't know, he just came to me begging for it." I had to know. But drako was nowhere to be found.

The next day i woke up to find Drako next to my bed. "I wanted to appologize for yesternday" he sulked "Sasha broke up with me and I was desperate for sex."  
"SHE DID WHAT?" i asked wondering whe she did it. She would have to pay.

What's this now? Will they get there revenge on Sara? (Haha Sara you'll get what you deserve! You know what you did!)

Authors Note: Ok so I didn't plan this but I'm just so mad right now!1 :( 


	7. Chapter 7: Justice!

Chapter 7: Justice!

Today was the day! Me Cedric and drako set out to track dowm Sara. "Were do we look?" Asked drako? "he hasn't been in the slytherin common room."  
"Lets split up and look" i responded wisely "whoever finds us can bring her to the great hall!" Then we divided.  
iLooked everywhere I could think, but couldn't find her!But then i found here in the place i least expected: the griffondor common room! I tied her up and started dragging her. "Your making a mistake" she yelled but then i gagged her. i took her to the great hall and waited for the others...

drako's point of view: I looked everywhere, but could not find her. after hours of searching I decided to return to the great hall and see if Mary or Cedric had returned. I got back to find them both there with a tired up sara. Maria was pointing her wand at Sara

Cedric's pov: I couldn't find her but I knew one of them would. After a time I returned to find Maria and a bondaged Sara. Sara was blabbing her mouth and it made him mad!

Well what now? Time for my revenge Hahaha! Next time. 


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

Chapter 8: Revelations

i sat on the long table as i waited for the others to return. Most people were in classes right now so the great hall was empty. i leaned my head back to admire the sky in the ceiling, but just then i heard sara speak up:  
"Stop this! I'm not your enemy!"  
Surprised, i looked down, and sure enough, she had managed to wiggle out of her gag. Before i could retie it, she continued, "Cedric is tricking you; he can control anyone he's had sex with!"  
"And what makes you think i'll believe that?"  
"You don't just fall in love with someone who rapes you, Maria! And we even killed the very police force that you yourself called!"  
"You helped!"  
But even as i said that, i couldn't help but admit she had a point regardless.  
"You do realize you're a Mary Sue, right? You have a natural ability to get people to go along with your plans; that's why he wanted you! The only reason I noticed something was wrong myself was because I'm a based on a real person and thus somewhat resistant."  
"...When you asked if what we did was right at the celebration..."  
"Exactly! After that I did some investigating and found out about his power. He's been using it to create his own harem for years now. When you came along he could tell you were a Mary Sue because he was attracted to you despite you being female. As a Mary Sue things naturally conform to your will, so he knew that by controlling your will this ability would work for him!"  
"Uh, wow. This is a lot to take in." It really was; i wanted to say sara was just spouting lies and my beloved Cedric was innocent, but all of what she said made sense. i didn't know what to think.  
"Yes, but you have to believe me! As soon as I learned all this I had to tell Draco, but I was too late; Cedric was already raping him! So please, let me go! We have to-"  
Just then Cedric's voice came in through the open doorway, "That's enough of your lies! Maria, kill her!"  
To my own surprise and horror, i lifted my wand and pointed it at sara...


	9. Chapta 9: The Slave

Chapta 9: The Slave

"Abra Kadabra" i shooted as da magic left my wand and hit sara making her dead. i had no time to think before drako came happy that sara was dead. Cedric drako and i celibated her death with a treesome, but then Cedric asked me something. "Maria, bring me Harry Potter such that I can take him too. With both the mary sue and the chosen one on my side I'll be invisible!"  
"Yes maxter" i satiated, but i was sad. sara was right! but i could do nothing. Alas, this was #4DaDiggory, so i had to comply. Soon enough i was knock knock knocking on harry's door. The door opened and in it stood a hot guy (but not as hot as Cedric) with circle glasses and a scar. It was ... harry potter!  
Oh noes, Sara is dead and our heroin is still under the evil Dr. Diggory's power, soon to bring Ms. Potter with her. What will happen now? Find out next time! 


	10. Chapter 10: Uninducted

Chapter 10: Uninducted

"Hi i'm maria raven black" i said "and ur harry potter! i need you for somthin!"  
"um, okay..." he stated.  
"No really, i need you as the chosen one!1!" i excalaimed.  
"Ok what do I need to do?" he axed.  
"Just come with me! Cum with me!" and with that we were off.

"Your pretty hot you no" hea said.  
"Oh i'm not" i said honestly.  
"Butt u r!" he said "I think I like you."  
"Really?" i said happily but not really because i was bringing him to his dom.  
"Ya" he replied.

In truth i kinda liked him too. i wished i wasn't Cedrics. Then it occurred to me what sara had said. I was a Marred Sue and the world natrally conforms to my will! I didn't have to be Cedric's if I didn't want to! I turnrd to Harry. "Mr. Potter? I need your help in taking down Cedric Diggory!"

And thus, and so, our hero has teamed up with the great Potter to take down the evil Diggory! But can they succeed against such a foe? Find out next time!11! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Continued from last chapter:  
"Y tho?" said Harry.  
"Because he mind controls people by having sex with them!" was the response.  
"Then lets do it!" Harry agreed.

Just then ... "Stop rite their!" Drako said.  
Drako stood in our way.  
"Don't do this Darko!" I shooted "Cedric is contorting you!"  
"No, you will die for betraying him!" he said, but I could tell he hesitated with his attack.  
"No stap!" I counterattacked, but he did not stap "This isn't like you!"  
"What about Sara" I relented "You loved her!"  
"Stap with your logic" he responced, but he hesitated more. Finally he stapped attacking entirely. He was about to say something, but then his expression changed. "Assuming direct control" he said in Cedric's voice and he began to attack again. We fot for a while but then I hit him in the head and nocked him cold.  
"Let's go I said to Harry and we went.  
But then...we were attacked by a bunch of gay guys under Cedric's control!

Things are getting incense now! How will the defeat a whole army of gay guys? That's for next time hope you like! 


	12. Chapter 12: Harry Dies

Chapter 12: Harry Dies

The atakkers seemed endless. Just how many peeps had Cedric enslaved? We fought to the grate hall, but he was not there. Then we went to the hufflepuf conmen room but he was not they're either. Just then a muscled gay guy caught us by surprise and beat Harry to a pulp. They're was nothing left but a pile of meat. "Avada Kedavra" I shouted in anger despite him just being controlled but I hit Harry instead who was already dead so I just ran away instead. I ran to Dumbledoor and told him Harry was dead.  
"OMG what?!" he responded, but it was too late Harry was already dead.  
"I guess that means you are the chosen one now" he said.  
"Why me?" I said surprisedly "Because you's a Marty Stu, if any1 can defeat Voldemort its u!" he said with energy.  
"Ok" I responded but then I left because I had to find Cedric

Oh man she now has to take on both Cedric and Voldemort! Can she do it? You'll have to wait and see! 


	13. Chapter 13: Endgame

Chapter 13: Endgame

I was all alone now because Harry was dead Sara was dead and Drako was the enemy but I perspired. I found Cedric in the slyterin common room recruiting mor guys to his cause. "Stop right their!" I yodeled as I entered the room. Everybody gasped.  
"Mogegegege" he laughed evily "do you really think you ca defeat me?"  
"I can and I will!" I shouted.  
"But i can still control you!" he cackled "You haven't broken free just yet."  
"We'll see about that I shouted, but I found I couldn't raise my wand!  
"Having trouble realising your wand?" he joked meanly then he aproached me. I was scarred, but suddenly "Imperio" came a voice and he stopped cumming towards me. I turned to see who it was and was surprised. Sara was standing they're being all alive and stuff. "!" I exclaimed "How are you alive?"  
"You never killed me" she said "You subconsiusly saved my by doing the Abra Kadabra spell ratther than the Avada Kedavra spell but no one noticed because the quality of the writing wus sooo bad!"  
"Now lets kill him" i said, but then "What the hell are you doing you mother frikkers (he didn't have a headache)!"  
It was...Dumbledore!

Oooh, gettin close to the end now! What shall be next? We shall see! 


	14. Chapter 14: Freedom!

Chapter 14: Freedom!

We had been about to kill Cedric, but Dumblebore arrived.  
"We have to kill Cedric" I explained"  
"Yeah he controls the gays with his powars!" said Sahara "But I feel fine!" said Dumbledoe!  
"You have to have sex first" I said helpfully.  
"Ah" he said smartly.  
Sara lifted her wand and started the curse, but Dumbleedoor said "Wait!"  
"Why? We need to kill him" I said.  
"But there is only one person who is capable od killing Cedric Diggory" he exclaimed "And her name is...Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way!"  
Just then a girl came. She had long ebony black hair with purple streaks and red tips that reaches her mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a she looked alot like Amy Lee. She was wearing a black shirt with corset stuff on the front, a black leather miniskirt, and tall high healed boots with red ripped fishnets under them. She wore red eyeliner and eyeshaddow and red lipstick, but no foundation because she's already pale.  
"I have a plane" she said "We need to sabatouge the tounament!"  
We took our broms to tha maze to where the cup was places and Ebony made it a potkey! When Cedric wood tuoch it it would take him to Volxemort's Grave and he would finish the jorb!

The next day we were watching the tounament in suspence 'cause we didn't know if it would work. But then the cup appeared and Cedric was holding it, dead. "Ding dong the dick is dead" everyone sang happily.  
"Fangz (geddit) Enoby" I exclaimed as she retreated to her own universe.  
"Goodbye" she said depressedly, while slitting her rists and cryin tears of blood. Then she was gone. O well, I could always call her on my motorola.

And then we had a party.

Whew, what a ride! I was on the edge of me seat the whole time and almost forgot what story I was in! But were not quite dun yet. Stay tuned for next time! 


	15. Chapter 15: Aftermath

Chapter 15: Aftermath

It was after math class and Me Drako Sara and I were all hanging out. Harry was there too because it turns out you can't kill him because he's a horcrux! I had axed Harry for sex but he said he was saving himself for marrage so I asked him for his hand in marrage and he said yes, but now as I looked down at my engaugement ring I couldn't help but think. Why wuz I like this? As a Married Sue everything went my way but everyone wants me and I always get into crazy situatins. Why did I have 2B so perfect? Why couldn't I just be normal like everyone else.

Then I had a thought! Wow! I knew why I was this way and they're was only one person to blame! Mary, the author!

What?  
"Yeah, hey Mary why don't you write me normal for once!" I shouted.  
But your my self insert! Your what I want to bee!  
"If you were me you wouldn't want to be me" I respaunded angrilly "As a Mary Stu of course I inexpliciibly think of my perfection as a curse!"  
Harry Drako and Sara were confused. Maybe I shoud focus more on them (Hint hint).  
No, I'm not done "U kant make a god character out of just wish fulfilament! And you can make a powerful character without making them perfect!"  
asgrdfhtffrgf FINE I'm gonna stop this befour you get into some sort of morail liaison! For 1nce, the Sue's wish 4 normality is granted!

Hi, I'm Maria Brown, and I'm a witch at Hogwarts. I have long brown hair and hazel eyes. I was wearing my standard robes as I sat with my fellow Hufflepuffs, waiting to see the end of the Triwizard Tournament. It was pretty boring just sitting at the maze entrance, not being able to see what the contestants were doing, so I attempted to pass the time by casually chatting with my friend Sara. A futile effort, as she was going on and on about how she couldn't find a good boyfriend and I don't really care about romance.

Just as I was nodding off, someone warped into the starting area with the cup! The crowds cheered and the band played the victory music as I tried to get a look at what was happening. I couldn't see well through the excited croud, but it seemed like there was ... two people holding the cup? Just as quickly as the celebration started, it instead turned into confusion and shock. I didn't know what was goingg on, but then I finally got an opportunity to see clearly who had returned. It was indeed two people: Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, but most shocking was that Cedric was lying on the ground motionless, as if dead. Despite my horror, I couldn't help but find the whole situation somehow familiar...

The End 


End file.
